Yellow
by veasley-veasley-krum
Summary: Ponyboy figured that Dally would dislike the little yellow Soc thing. She was the epitome of everything Dallas was not. Still,there was that underlying suspicion that Dallas actually enjoyed talking to her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N) Yaaaay!!! I finally got it up here! I should be working on my Harry Potter fic, but school starts tomorrow, and I needed to get this started, get it out of my system, you know? Reviews would be wicked awesome.

Oh yeah, no death for Dallas and Johnny. Couldn't do it, man. Ponyboy's theme is strictly his theme.

In later chapters, there will be major Cherry bashing. Fun stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. As much as I want to take credit for creating seven attractive, perfectly troubled males, I cannot.

.........

Steve was lying. He had to be. There was no way in hell that was even possible. Ponyboy had met plenty of greaser chicks, and most of them only had one thing on their minds. Soc girls couldn't be that different. Could they? Then again, the only Soc girls he had ever really talked to were Cherry and Marcia. Still, they didn't seem like that kind of type either. Steve could not be telling the truth when he said he had a friend. Who was a girl. Who was a soc. Maybe if Steve had said he had a Soc girlfriend, Ponyboy would have believed it. Girls do that kind of stuff to get their dads and ex-boyfriends mad. But a friend? Steve wasn't exactly the friendly type. Apparently,no one in the gang thought so either. Even Sodapop had a hard time supporting his best bud. So, it was most certainly a point of interest when Two-Bit slammed the door of the Curtis house that Friday afternoon, hollering for Ponykid.

"I'm in here Two-Bit." Ponyboy called in a slightly exasperated voice.

"You writin' again? Better be doin' your homework or Darry'll skin ya." The older boy said in a sing-songy voice, before unceremoniously plopping onto the worn sofa with a can of open beer.

"Shut up, ya bum. You're the one who stayed back. Again. Besides, I got plenty of time to do my homework. I just got back from school."

"Sure, Ponykid, but you gotta guest comin' over tonight."

"Yeah? I always have a guest comin' over tonight, and most of them ain't worth gettin' worked up about." This was not entirely true. The rest of the gang had become like family, no longer even considered as guests.

"You gotta big mouth kid. And, yeah. Steve's finally gonna introduce us to his imaginary Soc girl friend. No use in scarin' her away with another blow-out between you and Superdope. That is if she's real, anyways."

"Don't you mean, friend who is a girl? Steve was real particular in pointin' that out to us."

"He was also real particular in sayin' we had to be civil. He's real scared that Dally'll go and do somethin' stupid that'll send the girl runnin' back to Soc-Town." Two-Bit was interrupted when Dally jumped the porch and opened the screen door.

"Now, who's afraid of me? Real smart, they are." Dally said, swaggering into the house, and snatching the beer from Two-Bit's hand while he made his way over to Ponyboy. "Sup, kid."

"Hey Dally." Ponyboy greeted over Two-Bit's hollering.

The next few hours were filled with idle talk, T.V., and homework. By the time Darry had come home, the little gang was seated around the living room, save Dally, who was asleep on the couch.

"Wow Ponyboy, you actually picked up around here. You do your homework?" The eldest Curtis asked, while putting away groceries.

"Yeah, Darry." Ponyboy responded tiredly. "I did my homework. And I would've done it anyways-"

Sodapop Curtis cut off what was certainly going to be a sarcastic comment which would escalate to another fight. "So, Steve's girl oughtta be comin' around soon. Aint that right Two-Bit."

"Sure it is, Soda. But I'll take your word for it. How the hell am I supposed to remember that kinda stuff? Where is Steve, anyways." Two-Bit turned back to the television set, slightly irritated that he had been inturrupted. Mickey was on.

"Aw Two-Bit. Haven't you been listenin' at all?" Johnny Cade was sprawled out on the ground next to Ponyboy, jeans jacket slung across his shoulders. "He's comin' with his Soc girl. They don't come into Greaser territory unattended."

"How are your folks treatin' ya Johnnycakes?" Dally asked, waking up.

"Put on a shirt." Two-Bit said before throwing it at Dally who promptly tossed it aside.

"Same as always Dal. Old man's gone out again, and I'll be damned if he doesn't come home drunk. Doesn't matter too much anyways. I think I'm gonna sleep at the Lot."

"Johnny." Darrel said seriously. "If you ever need a place to stay-"

Darry was interrupted by Steve, who had walked in with his 'date'.

Turns out that this girl was actually someone Ponyboy knew. Lola was a grade older than him, but Ponyboy was a smart kid, so they had english together. She was a giggly Soc girl who had dated Randy for a while. The only time the two had ever really talked, though, was when she was praising him on his theme. She had even asked for a copy. Ponyboy had figured she wouldn't recognize him, so he was slightly shocked when she threw her arms around him.

"Ponyboy!" she had said excitedly, holding him at arms length. "How are you?"

"Hi, Lola. I'm doin' alright." It was not that he disliked Lola, he just did not know what to say, he mused, as he smiled awkwardly.

"He was doin' fine until you attacked him, Soc." Dally glared. Ponyboy had figured that Dallas would dislike the bubbly thing dressed in yellow. She was the epitome of all things Dally was not.

Much to Dally's annoyance, she laughed.

"He's right Pony, I'm sorry." For the next few moments, she stood scrutinizing him, and Ponyboy squirmed under her gaze. Finally, she broke her silence.

"You look...older." she said, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"I am older." Ponyboy justified reasonably. At this point, he wanted to sink into the ground.

"I suppose so. Just, try to get more sleep." she sighed, before dropping her arms and letting him go.

As much as Ponyboy was tempted to run, Sodapop shot him a glance, before returning to his conversation with Two-Bit and Steve.

He was quite relieved when she turned torwards Dally. But worried as to where a conversation between the two could lead.

"Dallas, is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"What's it to ya." he responded, eyes narrowing.

Much to Ponyboy's surprise, the two carried out a semi-decent conversation. Or rather, Lola talked at Dally, who occasionally grunted, or swore.

"You know," Lola started, "in Ponyboy's theme, you were dead. Pity isn't it. You added so much to the story, too." With that, Lola bounced off to sit next to Steve.

.............

Dallas Winston glared at the female intrusion to the Curtis home. It was beyond him how she and Steve had become friends, forget about how taken everyone seemed with her. She was a Soc, for god sakes. Not only was she a Soc, she was a happy, bubbly, all around repulsive one, too. She even had a ribbon in her hair. It was enough to make Dally puke.

Though, he thought idly, she was a whole lot nicer than other Socs. She seemed to take everything in stride. Even when Two-Bit had asked why she wasn't a cheerleader, she only giggled and said she had tried, but didn't make it because she was too much of a klutz. Most girls he knew would get catty over something like that. Her stubbornness was also kinda cute. She mock stomped irritably in the kitchen as Darry told her to stop helping and sit down.

"No, Mr. Curtis."

"Call me Darrel."

"Yes, sorry Darrel, don't you know it's rude to interrupt? Anyways, I am not eating that. Do you have any idea how many calories that has?"

"They're only vegetables!" Darry said bewildered.

"I _know _they're only vegetables, but with all of that butter you slathered on, it might as well be cheesecake. Ugh, just let me do it. I suppose thats what you get when you trust boys to cook. Butter, beer, and cake._" _Darry threw his hands up in frustration_, _as Lola took the spoon from him.

"You really should sit down, Darrel. I got it." she said, her voice lowering to a whisper.

"I'm fine, and you're a guest."

"Well, it won't do anybody an ounce of good when you collapse of exhaustion. And besides, I'm a Soc. If you don't do what I say, I'll just run outside screaming rape."

"Charming."

"Aren't I?"

Dallas had to suppress a snort. But now that he thought about it, Darrel did look tired. Though, his smirk was wiped clean off his face, when she turned to him and smiled.

"Stupid, smiley, Soc." he mumbled, though clearly too loud, as she only laughed harder.

"I love alliterations!"

A/N) YAAAAY!! I wanted to end it with something really offhanded, and I think this works.

So, suggestions are cool, and if anyone wants to beta (even if you aren't a real beta-r) just message/comment me. Reviews are lovely.

Cookies to all.


	2. Chapter 2

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N) Wooh! Chapter two is up! I'm sorry its so short, but it had to be done. I have a lot of messages, the first three are kind of important, but you can skip the rest if you like.

-I'm not so good at the greaser lingo, so should I just drop it, or does it sound okay?

-And about updating, I'll try to upload a chapter every Friday night, but something will definitely be up by Sunday morniNg.

-I DIDN'T PUT ENOUGH JOHNNY IN! Oh dear, that must be fixed...

First and foremost, thanks for reading, reviews please.

A BIG hug to all my awesomesauce readers/reviewers.

Happymoose101- thanks babe ;)

santa-anna-banana: You kinda...like her? Cool :) Thanks a lot. And yeah, I totally know what you mean about OCs, so it means a lot to know I haven't totally failed.

Tiffany19856: Oh, thanks. I was kinda depressed looking at these fics, and decided to just write one (not that I could do any better), and its nice to know you enjoyed it.

Really?!?!?: Awww! You are so sweet! That's the nicest thing ever! I'm glad you like her. Reviews are such good motivators...So thanks :)

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I promise.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Dallas Winston, thumbs hooked in his belt loops, sauntered over to the DX in search of conversation and Coke. The slight chill did nothing to raise his spirits, but it was certainly nothing a few buddies, a few drinks, and a few broads couldn't cure. He was about to walk in when a certain bicycle caught his attention. It was a well made, old fashioned bike leaning against the dirty concrete wall. Other than the obvious craftsmanship that went into the bike, it was revolting. The thought of slashing the bike's tires, and possibly even scratching through the hideous paint-job had crossed Dally's mind, but the bike was honestly disgusting enough. It must have been a terrible grief to own, even in optimal condition. And he sure as hell wouldn't be seen stealing the thing anyways. It even had a bell, for god sakes.

Casting one last sideways glance at the bike, Dally quickly resumed his swagger and shoved the door open.

"Hey Steve." he said to the boy at the counter, who was idly flipping through a magazine.

" 'Sup Dal. Slow day, you gonna be a _doll_ and keep me company?"

Dally smirked at his friends obvious teasing. "Doll, eh? You won't think I'm a doll when I break your jaw."

"You're real nice Dally, real nice." Steve said, swatting his friend away from the lighters with his magazine. "I can't have nothin' missing on my watch Dal."

"Who said I was gonna steal it?" Dally asked in mock indignation.

Steve raised a skeptical eyebrow at his blonde friend."Who said you ain't?" He responded with a face before turning his attention to a customer who had just walked in.

Dally's attention, on the other hand turned to a sweater behind the counter. It most certainly did not belong to Steve, being a female sweater. And suddenly, it clicked. Evie must be around. Her and Steve were probably doing something they shouldn't have been before Dally came along. It made perfect sense, considering how annoyed Steve was getting with the customer in front of him.

"'Ey, Steve. I wanna talk to Soda before I gotta run. Where is he?" This was surely an adequate apology for stumbling in on boyfriend-girlfriend time.

Steve turned away from the short, red faced customer who's mouth open and closed indignantly. Honestly, the people he had to deal with."In the garage, wokin' on some Soc car. It's a real nice one too. Don't go scratch it up."

"Whatever, Ma." Dally said, already out into the garage, letting the door slam ungracefully behind him.

A split second after the door clicked shut, Dally fought the urge to turn right back around. An _unfortunately _familiar, tinkly giggle came out from behind the raised car hood, shattering his eardrums, despite the seemingly melodious quality. He probably would have left too, if Sodapop hadn't already have noticed him.

The sound of the door slam caught the other current employee's attention."Hey Dallas. You remember Lola, right?" The middle, and most agreeable Curtis asked, looking up from the car he had been working on.

Dally grimaced. "Yeah I remember her _real_ well. But it ain't like I didn't try to forget her." Dallas should have known. The bike had been painted a most curious shade of yellow, and the sweater wasn't tuff. It was a rich, Soc girl sweater. So, he figured he probably had it coming. Still, Dally was hoping the first time he had met her two weeks ago would be his last.

Soda looked disapprovingly at Dally, who could not understand why Soda insisted on being so nice in the first place. He knew for a fact that he wasn't particularly fond of Lola either. But then again, Soda never really did _hate_ anybody. "Well that ain't nice." Sodapop said, frown lightening up just a bit when Lola's giggle turned into a full out laugh, resounding against the cement walls of the garage.

Dally suddenly felt the overwhelming need for air. The Soc was contaminating the air in the garage with...happy. "Well, I ain't nice." Dally was about to go on when he glared at Lola, who had yet to cease laughing. "Do you ever _shut up_?"

For a few moments, Lola looked as if she were seriously contemplating the idea. "Nope. Never. Its comes to be a real problem around test time and funerals, but most everybody's gotten used to it by now."

Soda smiled, while Dallas, on the other hand, completely ignored her attempt at humour."Hm. So what is a Soc like you doing in Greaser Territory, You know, Greasers are bad boys. They'll tear you apart." Lola had obviously missed the hint Dally was trying to drop, because she just laughed and walked out of the garage, towards Steve. Much to Dally's chagrin, Lola had left the door open, so her laughter still floated into the garage.

Honestly, why Lola and Steve got along so well was beyond Dallas. "Don't Evie ever get jealous of the Soc girl? I don't think she's the kinda gal who'd take that sittin' down, if ya know what I'm gettin' at" Dally asked as Sodapop resumed working on the car.

At this, Sodapop smiled. "Naw. She took one look at her and laughed. Guess she could tell that Lola ain't the kinda girl who'd try to go for a taken guy." Sodapop replied, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Or she could tell that no real Greaser who could have a tuff girl like her would go for an annoying little Soc like Lola. Evie digs real good, trust me, If she weren't with Steve-"

Soda groaned and threw a rag at Dally. "Aw Dal, I don't want to hear it. And what's wrong with Lola? Just cuz she ain't my type and she ain't your type, don't mean she ain't a nice girl." Sodapop reasoned.

This made Dallas snort." Come off it Soda. I can't stand it. All she ever does is smile. I swear Soda, one day her loud, giggly mouth will be the death of her." he said audibly, in hopes that Lola would overhear. This was confirmed when the laughter that had been their background soundtrack had its volume turned up.

"Laughin' aint a bad thing Dal."

"She has a yellow bicycle with one of those little bell ringers the little kids have on their bikes."

A thoughtful expression crossed Soda's handsome features."That sounds real..whimsical."

"Whimsical?" Dally barked out a short laugh. "Stop tryin' to kid yourself Soda, even you can't say anything nice about that. What about the car grease she went and smeared all over her face? Was she tryin' to be an indian?"

"It was just under her eyes, like they used to do with the feathers and stuff. Mohawks, I think they called 'em." Sodapop said, clearly thinking of some long ago memory of grade school. "And I thought it was cute."

"Well I thought it was downright sickening. And her shoes. She has paisley shoes."

During his rant, Dally did not notice that Lola's laughter had died, and she was now leaning against the threshold of the door, watching the two with a soft, yet satisfied smile on her face.

"_What?_" he snapped, completely ignoring Sodapop's appalled expression.

"You just made my day." she replied, faint smile still plastered on her face.

That was most certainly not Dallas's intention. "How, pray tell, did I do that, Soc? No, tell me I like to learn from my mistakes." This did not seem to deter her in the least, but rather start up her laughter again, albeit subdued.

She looked at Dally quite intently for a few moments before cocking her head to the side. "You know what paisley is."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, there ya have it. Again, reviews would be lovely. If anyone wants to beta, I'm all for it.

Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N) Hey! I know I'm updating sporadically, but there's a reason. I didn't get ANY reviews last chapter (save one I got after I wrote this chapter, but still). Tons of author favorites and alerts, so thank you guys. But, I don't think I'll continue this if no one reviews. Reviews are really helpful, and I need your suggestions/criticism/general comments to make this good. Not to mention my imagination tank is at an all time low (:3). So please, if you are reading this, take the time to review :)

Thanks again!

veasley~veasley~krum

Disclaimer: They're not mine, or Darry would be mine, if you know what I'm getting at ;)

* * *

A/N) This chapter picks up right where chapter 2 left off, and it involves a flashback :)

After attending to one particularly annoying customer, Steve sighed. He was free, for the moment. The momentary silence drew his attention to the commotion in the garage. Normally, the hooting and arguing would have been dismissed as regular greaser boy hoopla, but the tinkly laugh that interjected quite often (and quite loudly at that) changed the entire equation. Granted, Steve hadn't quite embraced Lola with open arms when he first met her, in fact, he tried to shove her away. But, as he learned, she did have a tendency of growing on people...

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Steve groaned inwardly as the door to the DX opened. It had been a long day, he working the late shift, and he was looking forward to going home. Not to mention that they were two Soc boys. Steve was sure knew these boys, but when it came to Socs, the names and faces didn't really matter---they were all the same. Still, he could not afford getting fired, so he gritted his teeth and pointed out in the most polite voice he could manage that the shop was closing up. Obviously, this was not polite enough.

"What'd you say to me, Greaser?" The first said, the sweet smell of alcohol rolling off his tongue. If this car ain't fixed up by tomorrow noon, see what I'll do to you."

Steve, getting up from the chair, and putting on his best menacing face, glared back at the boy."What are you gonna do, run home to your Daddy?"

This time, the other, whom he was sure was a lackey to the first, spoke. "Damn straight, and he'll make sure you get fired and put back where filth like you belong."

At this, Steve paused for a moment, before agreeing. As much as he wanted to clobber the two upside the head, this was work. And anyways, he could always just get the gang to jump 'em later. There was a long day behind him, and by the looks of the car, a long night ahead.

Just as the two Socs finally left, the door chime rang again. This time, Steve did not even try to hide his groan.

Taking a deep breath as to not explode, he waved his hand at the neon closed sign. "Can't you read? The sign says closed." He would have gone on if she hadn't interrupted him.

_She_ was a Soc girl dressed in Yellow, who was now looking at Steve with large, shocked, brown eyes.

"I, I'm sorry. I just saw the boys come in and-"

"The boys?" Steve asked bitingly. What was it with the Socs, acting like they owned the town? "Well, the shop's closed."

Unlike Steve had first hoped, his cold tone did not deter her in the least. "I know, but-"

Steve put the rag he had been using onto the counter, as to emphasize the finality of his words."Our hours are on the door."

"Would you just _hear me out_?" She didn't wait for the answer. "The two boys, they're Randy and Bob. I'm Lola. The car they smashed up is mine, and I just wanted to apologize for their rude behavior. Take as long as you need."

"Yeah? Well, _thanks_." Steve was still irritated, no doubt about it. But the Soc girl, Lola was it?, seemed genuine enough. Not that a greaser would be expected to know what genuine was.

_Steve glared at her expectant face. Did she want him to open the door for her?_

In hopes to get the message across, Steve raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the door, to which she blushed a bit.

"Right." she said, ducking her head sheepishly and walking out.

Steve sighed. Finally, home bound at last. But still, there was something off about that particular Soc. She seemed almost friendly. Still, it was most certainly not for _her _that he spent the whole night working avidly at her car. It must have been because he was afraid of the two Soc boys coming back. This was more than suspicious, as Steve Randle wasn't afraid of no Socs. But, as he managed to convince himself that night, "Yeah, that was it. Them white trash Soc boys."

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

Steve stared amusedly at the scene before him. Lola had gone and said something that sent Dallas into conniptions. Steve was not sure why Dallas let Lola get to him so bad. Sure, he figured that Dallas would have a problem with her, but why Dally had any reaction in the least was beyond him.

He smiled as Lola bounced back into the store and leaned over the counter. "What'd you go and say to him?"

Lola looked at him with a mask of mock indignation. Why, me? I wouldn't do a thing! I just told him he was ugly." Her smile turned into a smug sort of smirk as Steve rolled his eyes and threw her the sweater she had left behind the counter.

As usual, Steve gave up trying to figure out what had really gone on and decided to humor her. "Dallas is real self conscious 'bout his looks. I think you should go an' apologize to 'im."

A wicked grin flashed across the normally innocent looking face. "Well, I do believe you are right, Mr. Randle. I shall apologize to him right this minute."

Before he could stop her, Lola ran up to Dallas and pecked him on the cheek. But, by the time Dally had come to his senses, she was on her bike and riding away.

Lola's laughter echoed the city streets as she pedaled away, leaving a flabbergasted and disgusted Dally to yell after her.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"Oh," she cried, wrapping her arms around the unsuspecting employee at the DX the next morning. "It's wonderful. Perfect! Thank you! How can I repay you?"

A sheepish grin sneakily crossed Steve's normally scowling face, though he was not quite sure how it got there in the first place. "It's my job, ma'am. And you already paid for it."

"No, really, thank you. You're a lifesaver. I can't imagine what my dad would do if he found out."

Steve was sure that the most that would happen to Lola was that she would be yelled at, and if her father were in a particularly bad mood, maybe even cut off. She had no idea how easy she had it. But, before he could tell her, she interrupted his thoughts.

"I know. There's a car show on Saturday. I don't really care for cars, so I can give you my ticket!"

Try as he might, Lola could not be dissuaded. "It's perfect." she assured him.

A thoughtful expression crossed Lola's face."Oh," she called, just as she was about to leave. "Can I get a paint job here?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Naw, you gotta go to a specialty car shop for a good one. What, your Daddy won't give you the money to buy one?"

Lola's faced split into laughter. "No, I mean, he said no, but I'll just cry until he gives it to me. Says that it's a perfectly new car, and hasn't ever had a single scratch on it."

A look of half amusement, half disgust crossed the greasers face. He was not sure whether she was kidding or not. "Well, it does now."

Still, Lola seemed as cheery as ever, dismissing the sarcastic tone of Steve's previous comments completely. "All the better. Blue is so drab. I want something...something yellow."

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

A/N) Done!! Thanks for reading. And like I said before, reviews will make me update :)


	4. Chapter 4

A.N) Hey! I know, I'm, a terrible updater-er, but I've been busy. Ioffer my sincere apology. Thanks for reading, and please review :D Oh yeah, belated happy new year.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. RIP Patrick Swayze.

Chapter 4- Impeccable Timing

* * *

Johnny Cade watched amusedly as his younger friend paced the floor of the small living room, cleaning up as he went.

"C'mon now," Johnny smiled, making no effort to help his friend. "It don't matter as much as your makin' it out to Pony. Just relax."

An exasperated expression crossed the youngest Curtis's face. "I would, Johnny, but she thinks I'm some sorta prodigy now. Why don't you give me some helpful advice an' tell me what to do when she finds out I'm just a stupid little kid."

"What do you want me to do, say you ain't a st-" Johnny was cut off as Ponyboy threw a shirt at him. "Aw, Pone, I'm just kiddin'. You can be a stupid little kid and a prodigy all at once, you hear?"

"And you can take that to the bank." Two-Bit had emerged from the Curtis's kitchen with a slice of cake, ruffling Ponynoy's head. "You're our Grade A certified wise ass, complete with big mouth. The only thing your missin' is that darned off switch."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks you two. And-"

He was cut off by the gentler of his two older brothers, who had just come back from work, accompanied by his fellow DX employee, Steve. " What Pony's meanin' to say is that the off switch came with version 2.0, but we went cheap."

"And I thought you were the nice one." Steve smirked.

It was infuriating, Ponyboy thought, the way Steve treated him as if he were nothing. "Aw, Steve. You don' even know what this is about."

Sodapop naturally stepped in between his best friend and younger brother. "Actually, Lola called a while ago at the DX. Said you two were english partners or somthin'.Well, she ended up getting' lost, so we sent Dal over to pick her up. They should be back real soon."

It was Ponyboy's turn to laugh. "Are you sure he won't kill her on the way here? An' how'd you get 'im to do it, anyways?"

At this, Sodapop rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "We didn't actually tell 'im it was Lola, just said we needed him to do us a favor. It ain't our fault he figured it was one of us."

Johnny rolled his eyes. What a plan. "And when he finds her, instead of you? He'll just drive off, no doubt. Leave her in the rain." Johnny looked out the window. The weather was horrendous. "And even if he doesn't, I don't know if its entirely safe. Lola might just laugh Dally to death"

"Actually," Two-Bit started, gesturing towards the door. "too little too late."

Dallas Winston opened the door to the Curtis household soaking wet, carrying an equally sopping Lola bridal style in his arms. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Sodapop and Steve. "I hate you," he hissed through gritted teeth, before unceremoniously dropping Lola onto the sofa and stalking right back out of the house.

As soon as Dally was safely out of the house. Two-Bit, Steve, and even Sodapop pounced.

"What was that?"

"If he hurt you, I'll punch 'im out."

"D'you need a towel?"

This was quite an interesting spectacle to Johnny, who had quietly surveyed the entire thing. Why was Dally holding her? Why did Lola refuse to answer Steve and Two-Bit. Was that a smile Dallas had shot at Lola? Was Ponyboy's jaw clenched eyes facing downwards some sort of hidden jealousy coming through? He did not know. But he did know this. Dallas Winston did not hate the perky Soc in the yellow rain boots as much as he let on.

* * *

Short, I know. Sorry. But hey, substantial in action. Eh? Maybe? I'm actually splitting this chapter up into two parts. Fun, fun.

Lets try...20 reviews before the second part? Yeah, lets try 20 :D

Thanks for reading, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N) Okay, okay, I know. Last chapter I said I'd update after 20 reviews, and I only have 19. My resolve....dissolved. And I also said I'd split the chapter up into two. This reamins true, but, in chronological order, this'll be the first half.

Y'all should review. Please. Thanks

* * *

Thanks for reading. On to the show.

Lola was not happy. Not in the least. Ponyboy had been off all english class, staring into space. So, she had, being herself, sat herself down next to him and announced that she was his partner, as he did not get up admist the mad frenzy of finding the proper project partner. At the time, it had seemed like a great idea. Maybe Darry would be there. Greaser or not, she, and the other Soc girls could not deny his attractiveness. He was like Superman, But now, as she stood in the rain hopelessly lost, she was beginning to doubt it.

_Leave it to me, to be the nice one. Stupid Greaser._ She thought, watching as rain the darkened her already soaked dress. Though, even mentally, the last part came out half heartedly. Sure, there were hateful Socs like Bob, but there were hateful Greasers too, like Dallas and Buck. The Greasers were just as at fault as the Socs were. Steve was the first Greaser to even give her half of a chance, and they got along smashingly. And yes, the Curtis boys had a tragic past, but they weren't starving in Uganda. As Pony had pointed out, things were rough all over.

Tragic or not, Lola was still fuming, as she snapped out of her musings when a couple of Greaser boys jeered at her from across the street. It wasn't her best idea, thinking she could get to the Curtis house on her own. True, she did remember a few things from when Steve had first driven her, but her memory was not a sufficient aid as she stood, cold and wet, shoes in her hand at the foreign intersection where Soda had told her to wait. She had thought that it would be clever to leave her purse at home, as to not be mugged, but now she wished for pepper spray holding bright yellow over the shoulder handbag. Not to mention an umbrella.

Lola could begin to feel tears of not sadness, but frustration, well up, making her brown eyes appear to swim. After stopping to look at her reflection in a store window, she scowled and wiped her eyes angrily with the back of her still stinging hand. _I look like some sort of desperate harlot raccoon. I look like Cherry after Bob dumped her for the first time! _Obviously, that would not do, because Lola promptly straightened up her dress, attempted to fix her hair, and resolved to ask the next person who walked by for directions. Granted it was raining, and most had the sense, unlike her, to be indoors. So, after dumping her broken high heel in the nearest trash can(she had tripped over and gotten her foot stuck in a gutter, not only succeeding in losing one of her shoes, but in breaking another, not to mention scratching up her hands and knees) she walked until she found a sketchy looking convenient store, with an equally sketchy looking boy smoking in the dry haven the roof had created.

Tentatively, she walked up to him and put on a winning smile. "Hello," she tried. The boy simply raised an eyebrow, and without looking up, offered her a cigarette. Lola wasn't a smoker, and didn't particularly like the burning your esophagus feeling it gave a person, but tired and defeated, she thanked him and took it.

After inhaling what she imagined a bit of hell would feel like, she turned to the boy. "D'you know how I'd get to the Curtis's?" She did not like that one of the boys hands remained in his pocket. _This_, she figured, _is why they teach you stranger danger._

Still, without looking up, he wordlessly directed her down the next street. "Thanks." After a bit of thought, she added, "I'm Lola."

The boy looked up to face her, quite an imposing figure. His rough face with cold eyes could have easily landed him a job as the official posterchild for the underprivaleged. For a moment as he looked at her, Lola felt her blood run cold. "Tim."

* * *

This seemed to conclude the conversation, as Lola did all she could not to tear down the street. Carefully sidestepping broken glass, she walked away, looking back occasionally to verify that Tim was still there. It was because of this that she had not notice the blue dark blue car Soda had told her too look out for slow down until it had pulled up next to her, splashing her already soaked feet. For a moment, she was thrilled. This, however, was shortlived, when Dallas stepped out of the car. She looked at him silently, and then continued to trudge down the street.

* * *

Dally sighed as he watched Lola walk away. If he could have his way, he would have hightailed in out of there, or very possibly have run her over. But he had unsuspectingly given his word to Soda. What was a Greaser worth, if not his word? Nothing, and then he would be as bad as the Socs. And Lola looked horrendously _stupid_. The stupid Soc had been walking around Greaser territory alone in the rain without shoes on. Before he could change his mind, he called out.

"'Ey. Wait." he called stalking over to Lola, who stood with her arms crossed. "I just interrupted my day to pick up some Soc girl I barely know, and you walk away? Ungrateful witch." This, he noticed, made Lola's scowl lighten up just the slightest, as he watched her attempt to wring her dress out in vain before slipping into the back seat. Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, Dally could not help but smile at Lola glaring at him through narrowed eyes through the rear view mirror. _So, she is human._

Lola had stayed stoically quiet, that is, until Dally had clearly took a wrong turn.

"Are you kidnapping me then?" she asked, the sarcasm lacing her voice making him smirk, causing her to glare even more.

"Cocky, are we. I don't want anything to do with you, Soc." This seemed ot work, because Lola just sighed and looked out the window. To her surprise, Dally had stopped outside of a shoe store, and announced that she had three minuets.

As Dally waited outside, he mused to himself. If anyone were to ask why, he'd say that it was because he promised Soda he'd be there. Easy excuse. But the shoes were not so simple. As amusing as Lola's anger was to Dally, it was unsettling. Lola shouldn't be angry. A Soc who had everything in the world had no right to be angry. So, t_echnically,_ all Dally was doing was putting her into her place. He had restored order in the world. _I'm like a superhero,_ _where's my damn medal? _He thought as Lola slid back into the backseat.

By the time they had arrived at the Curtis's, Lola had fallen in some sort of half sleep.

"SuperDally strikes again." he muttered, picking her up, noting the yellow rainboots she bought.

Eyes still closed, Lola responded softly. "You're not a superhero Dallas."

"Well, I'm using my superhuman strength to pick you up, aren't I?" This got her attention, as she glared at Dallas.

She attempted to feign outrage, but ended up smiling. And then glaring."Could you hurry it on up then and use your superhuman speed? Its wet

So, putting on a scowl, Dally walked up the stairs with painstaking slowness, and jumped the stairs."

* * *

Dallas Winston opened the door to the Curtis household soaking wet, carrying an equally sopping Lola bridal style in his arms. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Sodapop and Steve. "I hate you," he hissed through gritted teeth, before unceremoniously dropping Lola onto the sofa and stalking right back out of the house.

* * *

Hey, how'd I do?

Thanks for reading, and be sure to review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A./N.)** Hey. I know. Long time coming. But thanks so much for sticking with me.

I don't want to give anything away, but this may be the last chapter. There's an epilogue of sorts I have in mind, but that's only if you want it. But I'm telling you right now, it's a happy ending :D

Also, I've had to repost this A BAZILLION times. The chapter seperating lines WONT STAY. And i suck at formatting. So I'm REALLY sorry is you've read this already. Because I doubt it would make much sense w.o the breaks.

Disclaimer: Not mine...Darn

* * *

Two Bit usually didn't meddle in affairs of the heart. Not even in his own, since the ladies simply threw themselves at him- and choosing between them didn't require much _soul _searching...but whenever he decided to formulate even half of an opinion, he was always right.

He had said Sandy was no good. Well actually, he had said something along the lines of,

"Can't ya' tell Soda. A broad's a broad through and through. And you and I, and plenty of other guys-" He hadn't been able to explain his progressive thinking, as he was interrupted by a fist to the jaw. But hey, in the end, Sodapop ended up a whole lot worse than he had.

However, in light of the day's events, he decided to give it a shot.

The way he saw it, the whole thing was unnecessary and almost embarrassing. They were getting the whole 'greaser' deal all wrong.

Two-Bit himself was a _prime_ example of how a _true_ greaser handles himself. He drank his beer, had his cake, watched his Mickey and said his piece. And nothing would keep him from it. Especially not a Soc. And if it were the Soc he wanted, well, he'd have her, too. He had explained it a while back to Ponyboy. He felt like talkin' to a Soc girl named Marcia once. And since he was a greaser, he did exactly that. Pony had looked at him strangely, and told Two-Bit he was full of it. His loss. And maybe Dally's, too.

Speakin' of Ponyboy, the kid was tryin' to live in one of his movies or somethin'. He'd fall head over heels for any half decent girl who looked his way. Or maybe he just wanted a broad that didn't scare him. Either way, Lola fit the bill.

But, no. If he was right (which he sure he was), it was Dally who had the real feelings for her. Or, it was Dally who had the capacity of having the real feelings for her.

Personally, he thought Dally could do much better. Two-Bit didn't think too much of Lola. She was...plain looking. Nevertheless, Dally seemed to like her, or something.

But, this was Dallas Winston. And the Dallas Winston he knew was stubborn as hell. So nothing would come of it. They'd eventually stop seeing her around. Out of sight, out of mind. And so life goes on. Two Bit sighed, cracked open a beer, and leaned into the worn sofa.

"_A real shame, too," _he thought,_"They would'a made a real good storybook. Like the kind Pony's always got his head in. They could'a been somethin' real...nice."_

With that, he closed deliberations on the subject, which would never again be of great importance in Two-Bit's mind. There were other things to think about. Like getting even with those two Soc boys for trying (and failing) to start something. Idly, he wondered if there was any cake left.

**(On account of my lack of computer savvyness, pretend this is a line or something that breaks the chapter. Sorry)**

"Aw, an' the one time I took off early. You guys have all the fun without me," Sodapop glowered for a moment.

Steve scoffed at his friend from the floor.

"It's your own fault you can barely stand two minutes in the same room as the girl." At this, Darry looked up from his newspaper.

"You talkin' about Pony's friend? I still don't see why you don't like her. She's awful sweet. I'd think you'd be friends or somethin'. Darry didn't understand his brother's almost hostile disposition towards the girl. This may have been because she would inexplicably sober up quite a bit when Darry was around. And she suddenly had a lot less to say, and was a lot more captivated by the Curtis' living room carpet. If you asked Ponyboy, it was because Darry had a way of sucking the fun out of anything.

Soda scratched the back of his head sheepishly and stuttered out some invalid reasoning.

"Nobody said she wasn't sweet, and it's not that I don't like her, - aw come on guys!" he finished over the laughter of his two brothers, along with Two-Bit and Johnny. Holding a hand to his heart, Two-Bit staggered backwards.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day. Sodapop Curtis has gone and hated somebody for no good reason!"

"I reckon that'll ruin your perfect rep. But don't worry Soda, I ain't tellin'," Johnny added in.

Sodapop scowled, but shook his head resignedly while walking into the kitchen.

"Sticks and stones, Johnnycakes. But it don' matter how I feel about her. Steve likes her, and Pony likes her, and I'd reckon-"

Johnny, usually the mild-mannered one, quickly interrupted the middle Curtis's rant with a wave of his hand.

"-that Dally loves her? And you guys gotta stop callin' me Johnnycakes, makin' me sound like I'm two."

It was then Soda's turn to laugh.

"Not call you Johnnycakes? Gee, you sure are full of it today," he called.

**(On account of my lack of computer savvyness, pretend this is a line or something that breaks the chapter. Sorry)**

After this was resolved, the attention was once again on Steve.

"I swear, it was nothin'. Just a couple of Socs. Ran when Two-Bit showed up. Guess they weren't anticipatin' a fair fight." However, judging by the state of Two-Bit's eye and Steve's swollen jaw, it wasn't nothing. But, judging by the state of their spirits, the Socs got off worse. Dally, who had been quietly listening, raised an eyebrow.

"What'd they want over here?"

Without hesitating, Steve explained that Lola had stopped by the shop around closing time.

"That girl's wrecked her car so many times, it'd make your head spin," Soda added.

With a pointed glare, Two-Bit had picked up where Steve left off.

"Sodapop here left in a real hurry, too bad. We headed out a bit later, I was a little behind the lady's man and his lady friend. Socs showed up, askin' for trouble, we gave it to 'em, they took the broad and ran home."

While the rest of the gang was congratulating the two on a job well done, Johnny looked closely at Dallas. After they had mentioned Lola, Dally's curious (somewhere between a smirk and a laugh-he found humor in mocking you-was Johnny's best guess), however accustomed to, laugh had died down into an ill-maintained poker face, which wasn't very blank at all. Finally, Dally had said that he needed to get going, or he'd miss the train. This was nothing new, as Dally's whereabouts were as shady as he was.

Johnny did the best he could for his friend's happiness, and gave Dally a meaningful glance.

"Goin' straight to the station?"

"Yeah. See you around, Johnnycakes." Dally leapt to his feet, put a hand in his pocket, and strode out into the cool night air.

**(On account of my lack of computer savvyness, pretend this is a line or something that breaks the chapter. Sorry)**

With an arm resting at the top of the bench, Dally looked on at his company. Lola had, without saying a word (though she had given him a generous smile), taken up the opposite end of the bench at the train station, her bright yellow skirt a stark contrast to the cement gray walls of the underground station. She looked a wreck, and, if he had to guess, Dally would say she had been crying. Yet, now, she sat next to her large suitcase looking quite content, ever so slightly swinging her legs.

Maybe he had also noticed the lightest traces of what _could_ have been a bruise on her face. However, it could have just as easily been the way shadows fell. It was hard to tell in the night. But maybe he hadn't, as he didn't mention it.

He had to wonder where the Soc was going. She had a terrible habit of looking..._stupid_ in public. Almost like some story Ponyboy would write, and Dally would have to pretend to appreciate. Or not hate. So, for the kid's sake, he waited until the roar of a passing train had subsided to say a word.

"Where are you headed?" he tried, after turning his face so that he was looking straight ahead of him.

She shot him yet another smile.

"I'm not sure yet. Somewhere else," she said, laughing.

Silently, the blonde greaser contemplated his next words. He didn't like the Soc a terrible too much, which he often reiterated to himself, but he wanted to know...he wanted to know if she was finally out of his hair. He wanted to know if victory was too early to claim. That, and _only that -_he concluded triumphantly- was why he felt a nagging at the back of his head to find out why she looked so upset.

However, she eventually began speaking on her own accord.

"I suppose I'll have to get a job. But I hear that they build character, Maybe at a diner. Or a coffeshop. I hope my parents don't worry too much when they come home and I'm not-" She suddenly cut herself off, and looked sheepishly at Dally.

"But you don't care. How is Steve? And is Two-Bit alright?"

Dally raised an eyebrow. Were a couple of punches the reason she felt she had to leave? Well, now he knew. But secretly, he felt it a hollow victory.

"Yeah. They're fine. Nothin' they couldn't handle, really."

Lola nodded, smiling a bit, and after opening her mouth and closing it, she began speaking hesitantly.

"It's not their fault, Randy and Bob. They live the way they know how. So do you. Living the life you're born into. It's not a good thing, though. I don't think. I grew up thinking I was some sort or princess, enchanted by, or enchanting everything that came my way. Except for you. And Sodapop." Her tinkly laugh gave Dally the sudden and slightest urge to shiver. But upon further inspection, he realized that it wasn't a bitter laugh. She hadn't been through enough of anything to make her bitter. And she knew it.

Instead, masking the slightest bit of empathy he'd felt for the girl, Dally laughed.

"Isn't this somethin' you should be tellin' the kid about? He'd hang on to every word."

"Maybe that's why I'm telling you." Suddenly, Lola's brown eyes widened, and she began to apologize.

"I'm sorry I haven't given you much of a chance to talk. Anything on your mind?" she asked, now facing Dally.

Dally stared at her. Her eyebrows were raised above her dancing eyes, which were already plenty wide. Widening them gave Dally a feeling that she was almost...mocking him. Daring him to speak what she already knew. Almost.

"I ain't got much to say." It didn't matter what the gang had said before, Dally had, and was remaining perfectly aloof towards the thing in yellow.

Lola nodded once more, and pulled the yellow ribbon out of her hair.

"It's a shame, too. Though I suppose not even a princess knows her own fairy tale. Bye, Dal," she finished, putting the ribbon in his hand and walking off.

If Dally had stayed long enough to watch her board, he would have seen her wave cheerfully as the doors closed, and then turn forward.

However, hand in his pocket, Dally made his way up the stairs, and slowly back to the Curtis house. Business could be taken care of later.

Neither looked back at the now vacant bench where the two had been just moments before.

If, later that night, he were to be asked about the whereabouts of the yellow ribbon, or the giggly little soc girl herself, he wouldn't be able to answer.

* * *

Okay. So, there's one more chapter I wrote up. If y'all want me to post it, be sure to let me know!

Please excuse any formatting and grammar mistakes. Not my strongest point.

I hope you enjoyed the possibly-penultimate chapter, and don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N) Okay. Last chapter. For real :D

Takes place...well, let me do the math. Ponyboys a sophmore, Lola's a junior... Gah. It takes place somewhere between 5-7 years ahead. Take your pick.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, except for Lola. How cool is that. I get to own somebody :D

The successful young business man made his way down the stairs of his building, leaving for lunch. After a polite greeting to the receptionist in the lobby, he was out the door and into the bright sun.

He turned a number of heads, walking briskly down the street. After all, not only was he rapidly making his way to be the biggest thing in business, he was dashingly handsome, and alluringly mysterious about his life before he had moved to New York a few years earlier.

It wasn't if people didn't know. His story had been in every newspaper in New York City, though he had politely declined any interviews. From a Tulsa street hoodlum to a big time business man, the press ate him up. Either way, he seemed oblivious to the looks he was getting, and continued walking, silently weaving through the streets of New York. The street vendors and shop keepers, by now, knew where he was headed. He was very precise about his timing, and had a coffee, as opposed to a real lunch, at the same shop every day.

On his way, he mused about his day. It was a Friday, and he had a colleague coming for dinner that evening. Business savvy or not, the young man had never gotten used to all of the fake small talk of the greedy investors he was often forced to deal with. His fiancée, in the other hand, was a perfect hostess, and made up for his slack. After that, however, he was home bound to Tulsa. It didn't matter what the gang said, he was a greaser through and through. Just, now he wore a suit. And could afford things like college, which was why he was in New York in the first place. Having to sit and lie through his smile for an hour or two seemed a small price to pay, in order to see everyone again. He went often, actually, though he felt bad about leaving his fiancée, who had declined every invitation he had offered her. And he hadn't worked up the nerve to talk about moving down there quite yet.

Finally, he reached the deceivingly small, but successful coffee shop, and threw open the door. The scent of coffee immediately filled his senses, as the student working at the counter served him his usual, black, and disappeared through the double doors to go fetch somebody.

The coffee shop was another reason he didn't bring up moving. They were far too attatched to it. The people there were like family, and his bride-to-be had worked so hard on it. But his real family was in Tulsa. Luckily, a swooping hug from behind snapped him out of his inner conflicts.

"Hi sweetheart. How was work?" The young man looked up and greeted his fiancee with a kiss on the cheek. The two were polar opposites, and a match made in heaven, as many friends had said. He was never too open about his recent engagement, only their closest friends were aware, but the sparkling ring on her finger did little to hid the couples excitement.

"Are you packed? Because you promised you'd pick-" the young woman, who was also the owner of the corner coffee shop was interrupted by her fiancee.

"I know, I'm picking the kid up after his classes. Then back to the apartment-", her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the man's selective word choice:apartment, not home- "then dinner, then we're off to the airport. Look, are you sure you don't-"

This time, it was the sweet-faced young lady's turn to interrupt. "Yes. I'm sure. You'd better get going, love. Only a couple more hours, right?"

He laughed and made to leave after a quick kiss, but was stopped.

"Oh, one last thing."

With one hand still on the door, he turned around. "Yes Lola?

"Be sure to pick up the flowers for the table _after_ you pick up Ponyboy, or they'll wilt like last time. Its nice that his college is so close, though," Lola chided, more amusedly than anything else.

The young man scratched the back of his head sheepishly and shot his new fiancée a smile. "Of course. What kind did you want? Daffodils? Daises? Something yellow? "

Lola looked thoughtfully, then leaned over the counter playfully and looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't know Dar, surprise me."

* * *

Surprise, surprise? Maybe. Not at all? Tell me. I've tried to hint at it.

Thanks so much for reading, this is my first complete story :D I'm really glad I stuck through it, and you guys are amazing. Be sure to review with your thoughts on this. AKA: The ending sucked, or I loved it.

Thanks again, and signing off!

VVK


End file.
